Private
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: ¿Crees en el genio de la lámpara?... ¿y en el de... la caja?... ¿No?... Yuriy Ivanov tampoco, pero mira lo que se encontró dentro de aquella extraña caja. Shonen Ai. [KaiYuriy]... o.o


**Private**

**Serie.-** Beyblade

**Pairings.-** Kai/Yuriy (mi primer y, tal vez, patético intento)

**Género.-** General, Romance

**Disclaimer.-** Ya lo saben, no?... Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia.- Esto es AU (Universo Alterno), contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H o como lo conozcas y un Kai muy OOC. Si no les gusta, mejor no lean… y si les gusta, dejan review… o sufrirán! òó…. errr… n.nU**

**Nota.- .-.**U Ni la historia es mía… Basado en **Private Magician **de **Takashima Kazusa**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Private**

**Chapter 1: The Strange Guy on the Box**

Hora del receso. Cualquiera podría decir que en ese momento la cafetería está abarrotada o que los alumnos estaban en cualquier otro lugar que no se relacionara ni remotamente con las aulas o algo que recordara lo tortuoso que un día de escuela puede ser¿verdad?...

Algo así sucedía en aquella institución… El lugar era un verdadero caos, los alumnos de los grados menores no encontraban mejor cosa para hacer que gritar y hacer el escándalo de sus vidas. Los demás, luchando por ganar un puesto privilegiado en la barra de la cafetería y ser atendidos primero o buscando el mejor lugar para ingerir sus alimentos… errr… o al menos la mayoría hacía eso…

Las aulas estaban aparentemente vacías… pero si ponías atención, te dabas cuenta de que una de ellas no lo estaba. Se escuchaban voces. Como no queriendo ser descubiertos. Hablando en susurros.

.- Quiero oír tu voz—pidió

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir el aliento del otro chico chocar contra su oído y de manera involuntaria un gemido casi inaudible abandonó su boca.

.- Sabes que me gusta—dijo—Déjame escucharla

.- Pero…

.- … Es aburrido sin ella

Una mano se posó sobre su cadera de manera posesiva mientras otra se perdía debajo de la desarreglada camisa. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y mordió con fuerza desmedida su labio inferior. La verdad… estaba nervioso… muy nervioso…

.- Nos van a descubrir—se escuchaba desesperado

.- Ya te dije que nadie va a venir… Además… Esta va a ser nuestra última vez

Escuchar eso tampoco ayudaba mucho. Abrió los ojos y sintió las lágrimas acumularse. Desde hacía tiempo era algo común en él. La mano que había estado paseando por su espalda tocó su mejilla, limpiando con delicadeza la lágrima que bajaba por ella.

.- No lo hagas—dijo con voz suave el pelilavanda—Sabes que yo… te quiero…

"_Entonces… ¿por qué te vas?" _pensó el pelirrojo

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Camino a casa. En silencio. Nada de sonrisas ni miradas llenas de complicidad. Sin el _casual _encuentro de sus manos… Aquello no era común.

.- Ejem… No tienes porque estar así

.- …

.- Te he dicho que voy a regresar

.- …

.- ¡Es necesario que me vaya!

.- No te estoy diciendo que no vayas—dijo el pelirrojo con voz neutral

.- Pareciera que lo hacer—soltó Boris a forma de reproche

.- Tampoco es la mejor de las noticias¿sabías?

El pelilavanda soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. A él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de regresar a Rusia y dejar a Yuriy en Japón… no le gustaba para nada.

.- Yo sé—dijo Boris colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pelirrojo

.- Pero… ¿por qué lo haces, entonces?—preguntó Yuriy sintiendo como su voz se quebraba

.- Si voy en contra de mi padre, las cosas irán peor y quizá jamás regrese… Tampoco me quiero ir

.- Es que…—un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndolo

.- Confía en mí¿sí?... regresaré

Estando frente a frente, las cosas cambiaban. Por más que quisiera estar enfadado con Boris, al ver su rostro y notar la sinceridad en sus ojos, no podía. Era casi imposible.

.- ¿Lo prometes?—preguntó

.- Lo prometo

Sonrió. Aquella sonrisa era quizá la muestra más grande de felicidad que hubiese dado esa semana y al verlo así, Boris no puedo hacer más que besarlo.

Un beso… quizá el último.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

No tenía ni 10 minutos que se había quedado solo cuando la tristeza regresó a él. Y se sentía peor por eso… ¡Boris le había prometido que volvería!... ¿por qué dudar de él?... ¿por qué?...

.- Él dijo que me amaba… me lo ha dicho muchas veces…

"_¿Y eso te asegura algo?"_

.- No hemos terminado—susurró

"_¿Él dijo que no habían terminado?"_

.- Tampoco dijo que sí

"_Eso no te dice nada"_

Yuriy detuvo su marcha de pronto, dándose cuenta que de pronto había aparecido una voz que antes _no _estaba y que definitivamente no estaba saliendo de su cabeza. Buscó por los alrededores, pero no había otra persona cerca más que él mismo. Pensó que tal vez el hecho de ver demasiada televisión le estaba afectando y siguió con su camino.

.- Sólo será por un tiempo… después regresará y todo será como antes y…

.- ¡Oye!

Nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que había alguien más en ese lugar. Sin embargo no encontró a nadie.

.- ¡Oye tú!... ¡El chico pelirrojo!

Frunció el entrecejo y esta vez no se detuvo… Lo más seguro era que le estuvieran jugando una broma.

.- ¡Rojo!... ¡No te muevas!...

Siguió caminando.

.- ¡Tú!

Ignorando.

.- ¡Hazme caso!

Camina, camina, camina.

.- ¡Espera!

Una mano se posó en uno de sus hombros de manera algo agresiva.

.- ¡Te estoy hablando!

Dio media vuelta y se topo con un tipo por demás extraño. Era casi tan pálido como él mismo, detrás de los lentes unos ojos de un extraño color rubí y un par de triángulos azules en cada mejilla. Raro. Lo vio unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

.- ¡Te dije que esperaras!

.- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

.- ¡Tengo un negocio genial para ti!

.- ¡No me interesa!—exclamó y siguió caminando

.- Estás triste¿verdad?... Hoy te rompieron el corazón…

.- ¿Qué?...

.- ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

"_¿Cómo sabe eso?"_

.- Ese chico mayor que tú… te hizo a un lado… para irse de aquí… y tú estás triste, pues no sabes que va a ser de tu vida…

.-…

.- Y creo que no tengo que seguir diciendo más porque tú ya o sabes… ¿tengo razón?

"_¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?"_

.- ¡Pero yo tengo algo que es perfecto para ti!

.-…

.- Justo aquí

De algún lugar, el hombre sacó una pequeña caja y la puso en la palma de su mano.

.- Esta caja se llama felicidad… cuando estés triste, sólo pide un deseo y ábrela suavemente… Estoy completamente seguro de que te traerá felicidad… ¿Qué dices?... eh?...

El hombre se dio cuenta que desde hacía ya un buen tiempo había estado hablando con el aire… frente a él, ya no había nadie.

.- ¡Escucha a la gente cuando te habla!... Je!... No importa… De todas maneras, falta muy poco para que nos volvamos a encontrar

Y riendo como lo hace un maniaco, el hombre se alejó.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

.- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Yuriy!—era su madre—¡Estás retra—

Dando grandes zancadas, Yuriy paso de largo a su madre, sin siquiera mirarla.

.- ¡Espera!... La cena está casi lista…

.- ¡No tengo apetito!

Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a su habitación.

.- ¡Este debe ser el peor día de mi vida!—exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta descargando en eso el enojo que sentía

Se sentó sobre la cama y arrugó las sábanas entre sus manos. Aquella ligera tristeza que hubiese sentido se había transformado en ira por ese extraño hombre.

.- Y como si no fuera suficiente con lo de Boris un extraño se burla de mí… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto justamente a mi?...

De manera casi violenta se quitó el sacó del uniforme y lo arrojo de manera descuidada al suelo. Entonces algo llamó su atención, de uno de los bolsillos de la prenda, salió un pequeño objeto… una extraña caja… que definitivamente no era suya… Se agachó para recogerla y la reconoció de inmediato.

.- Esta es la caja que ese extraño hombre llevaba… ¿cómo demonios llegó a mi bolsillo?...

Era una caja cualquiera, no parecía cumplir deseos ni mucho menos… Aquel tipo estaba loco. La miro con recelo y la ira que momentos antes lo embargaba, volvió con sólo recordar a aquel extraño hombre.

.- ¡Maldición!—gritó al tiempo que arrojaba la caja a algún lugar en su habitación

La dichosa caja fue a dar sobre su escritorio, cayendo con violencia y abriéndose por lo mismo…

.- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así?—apretó los ojos, queriendo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ello—¿Por qué las cosas malas siempre tienen que pasarme a mí?

Golpeó la cama con impotencia y coraje acumulado…

.- Pero… ¡Boris va a regresar!... ¿Por qué diablos me siento así?...

.- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a ser amable?

Detuvo su monologo al escuchar aquella voz. En esa habitación había alguien que no debería esta ahí. Lentamente volvió el rostro hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la voz, encontrándose con…

.- ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sip, el tipo extraño que lo había molestado llamándolo y le había inventado aquella absurda historia de la caja de los deseos estaba en su habitación, de pie sobre… su escritorio o.oU

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

o.o… a ver… jajaja… No sé que decir a lo que acabo de escribir… weno, para empezar, la historia no es mía… parece que me encanta robar las historias de los demás -.- … xD… es que leí el manga por… errr… novena vez y… se me ocurrió… errr… weno, no se me ocurrió, más bien dije: "A copiar se ha dicho!"… xD… además, tenía ganas de escribir un KaiYuriy… tenía pensado publicar uno que sí fuera **mío** y lo hice, pero como que necesita perderse un rato en mi computadora antes de que esté listo para ver la luz xD… ¬.¬ sí, ya sé que no sirvo para esto… errr…supongo que no hay necesidad de explicar lo que hacían al incio del chap... o shi?... o.o ... 6.6 etto... si hay algún –horror- error en el título del chap, gomen ne… no soy buena con le inglés n.nU

**Dejan Reviews! n.n**

**Ja Ne!**

**Trust me.**


End file.
